More than friends?
by ZetherSlash
Summary: Zeke is there for Luther when he eneds him the most. It's slash, if you dont like dont read!


It was another normal day in the ramps, just like any other day Zeke and Luther where on their business, skating away having fun.

When suddenly Luther had a weird sensation, something he hasn't felt ever before, like a pain in his chest. Tearing him apart.

He then realized after a few seconds that something must have happened to Nanna Waffles, it wasnt the same sensation he's always had when something happened to her. This one was different.

Zeke saw Luther still and grabbing his chest, he skated over to him.

"You ok bro?" Asked Zeke, putting a gentle hand on Luther's shoulder.

Luther just looked at him, with a mixture of pain, shock and realization hitting his face all over at once. When Zeke realized, Luther was already running and skating away fromt he ramps as fast as he's ever seen him.

Zeke went after him, and as soon as he realized they were just arriving at Nanna Waffle's place.

A couple of paramedics and an ambulance were gathered around at the entrance and Luther ran as fast as he could.

"What happened!. What the fuck happened?" asked Luther almost out of control.

"Mister, please i will ask you to stay calm…" Said a paramedic

"Dont tell me what to do!. Tell me what the fuck happened!" Said Ltuher screaming.

Zeke ran over and grabbed his best friend, trying to calm him down.

"Shh! Shh! It's gonna be ok, Luth. Just please stay calm!" Said Zeke hugging his best friend and pulling him away.

"No! Noo.. something happened to my Nanna! I know!.. oh my god!" Luther grabbed his head and started sobbing.

"No please dude, dont cry. Everything will be ok" Said Zeke, hugging him tightly.

That's when a paramedics came out carrying a bed, with what appeared to be a body covered with a blanket.

When Luther saw it he froze, realization hitting him again. Because, when medics took bodies and rolling beds covered in plastic or sheets in movies that meant one thing.. that they were dead right?.

"NOOOO! Nonono!" Luther screamed running over to the bed the paramedics were carrying. Zeke soon after and about to cry, but he couldnt do that. He had to be Luther's rock.

The paramedics tried to stop Luther just in time when Zeke grabbed him again and pulled him into him, Luther's back against his chest. Luther sobbing histerically.

"Nooo!. Not my Nanna! Whyyyy?" Luther cried and cried. Zeke just kept holding him. Luther turned around and hugged Zeke properly, sobbing into his shoulder. Hugging tightly.

"I'm so sorry Luth!. It's.. it's gonna be ok, alright?. Please, believe me. Ca'mon i'll take you home". Zeke had to muster all his will power to not burst in tears witht he situation, what hurt the most was seeing his best friend completly destryed and suffering so much.

When they got home, about to walk through Zeke's bedroom, Ginger appeared.

"Hey sucker, you better start.."

"NOT NOW GINGER! For god's sake!". Zeke shouted and shut the door loudly in her face. Ginger was stunned, he's never done such a thing.

When inside Zeke's bedroom. Luther looked around and started crying even more than before. Zeke rushed and hugged him again. Suddenly Luther colapsed on the floor, taking Zeke with him. He kept crying and Zeke hugged him as tight as possible.

"shh! Shh… just.. let it out, Luth" His voice breaking a little.

After a while of being sitting on the floor where they landed. Zeke still holding him, Luther was just sobbing.

Zeke pulled a bit away from him, trying to look at him in the face, the sight pained him so much.

"Hey bud… Let's get to bed ok?. Can you do that for me?" Zeke asked.

Luther just nodded and kept sobbing.

Zeke moved the covers that were lying messily on the bed, placed Luther and himself on it and pulled the covers over them. Just leaving their heads uncovered.

Pulling a sobbing Luther closer to him and hugging him, lying on their sides, facing each other. He ran his hands thru Luther's cheek then up to his hair and head. This always relaxed him. He was like a puppy.

Luther kept sobbing but not as much anymore. He was starting to relax, he was so lucky he had someone like Zeke in this moments and in his life.

"I.. i'm s-so lucky.. to ha-have..you" Luther said between sobs.

This made Zeke's heart swell. Luther was in such a state and for him to say that meant he was doing a pretty good job, not that it was a job but he wanted to comfort his best friend as much as he could.

"Nah, im lucky to have you.. my big red bunny" said Zeke sniggering. This made Luther laugh a little. Making Zeke feel better.

"I though that wa-was lame.." said Luther.

"Yeah, but it made you laugh right?" Zeke said. Making Luther chuckle a little more.

Zeke leaned in and kissed Luther's nose, out of impulse. Luther just smiled at the affectionate manner. Still letting out small sobs. Leaning in as much as possible and pressing his face in Zeke's chest.

After a long while Zeke woke up, he realized they must have fallen asleep, it was dark outside by now. He looked down at his chest seeing Luther soundly asleep. They were a mess of limbs, all tangled up. Zeke didnt want to wake him up, he just got lost staring into the distance, stroking Luther's hair, his chin on top of Luther's head.

After a while he felt him stirring an dpurring, Luther was waking up. This is another reason why Luther was like a puppy… or a cat and made Zeke love it. It was funny.

Zeke pulled a bit away and looked down at Luther, he was starting to blink tiredly, red eyes.

"Hey.. " said Luther. Everything of what happened downing on him.

"Hey Luth, how.. do you feel?" Zeke tried asking.

"I dont know… " Luther said lifting himself up ont he bed and sitting on it. Not far from Zeke who was still laying down.

"i.. dont know how i feel. I… maybe i should go home" Said Luther undecided, he didnt even know what to do. Zeke realized that, knowing how uncertain his bestie was, he knew him like no other.

"Luth" Luther looked at him with uncertainty in his eyes, he looked scared. Like a 5 year old.

"come here.." Zeke said pulling open his arms. Luther didnt hesitate and threw himself over Zeke, hugging him tightly. He didnt cry, he felt weird for that. He didnt know why he wasnt crying. Zeke kept stroking his hand up and down the whole of his back, rubbing circles. This made him relax all over again. Oh Zeke and his powers…

"Thank you" mumbled Luther in Zeke's shoulder.

"What are friends for Luth?. I love you" Whispered Zeke in his ear.

Luther closed his eyes… he wished he at least found a girl with the powers Zeke had over him.

Luther pulled slightly away but still hugging Zeke.

"I love you too, bro" Luther said looking at him in the eyes. Then another impulse. Zeke pulled Luther's head a bit more down on him, his hand still in the back of his head and kissed him on the lips. Just a peck on the lips. It was normal for them, everytime they were in a situation like this one, just out of comfort.

Luther returned the peck and went to hug him again. They fell asleep that way that night.

The next morning Luther woke up first. He realized they hadnt moved from te position they stayed in. He looked at Zeke, asleep. He really was so lucky to have him.

He realized he should be going home now. Things to sort out, people to see.

He leaned close to Zeke, whispering.

"Zeke.. Zekie, wake up" This made Zeke stir and open his eyes slowly. Lookign around.

Luther smiled and said "i have to go home…"

"Oh yeah… right. Okay, want me to walk you there?. Wait, i will.. you just let me.."

"nono, it's ok bro. I can go. Im a big boy right?" Luther cut him off and chuckled.

Zeke smiled and chuckled too.

"Ok ok, i'll.. get up now" Zeke said, joining Luther on his way to his bedroom door frame. Before Zeke opened the door to let him out, he said.

"Call me later ok?. Just if you need me.. just tell me how's everything okay?. Will you do that for me Luth?".

"yeah, anything for you. You deserve it for being so awesome"

"Stop, you're making me blush!" Zeke said wich made both laugh.

Zeke opened the door and Luther said bye and walked away. Zeke was about to close the door when something stopped him, making it open again. Zeke didnt understand what happened until he saw it was Luther again, but he didnt say anything. He just grabbed Zeke's face and pecked him on the lips, this time slightly longer than last night. He then pulled apart and hugged him, whispering "Thnak you" then going away again.


End file.
